


Knives

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Anon requested: Hey! So I wanted to see jealous!Bucky but he lets you hanle the situation? And where the reader can totally handle the situation of the other person flirting with reader in front of Bucky and doesn't know they are dating? Thanks xoxo!





	Knives

“Looking good today, [Y/L/n],” Mason winked at you as he walked on a contrary direction to you in the hallway.

You frowned at him. “I’m always looking good.”

Wanda only barely held back a laughter at his face and smiled at you.

\---------

“For you.” A rose appeared in your vision field. Mason behind it, a grin on his face.

“Thanks,” you said and continued your way without taking the rose.

Mason stayed put and yelled, “Anytime, beautiful!”

\---------

“Nice skills,” Mason nodded after your last punch sent Nat flying to the ground, “But I bet I can help you even more,” he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You looked him up and down.

“Let’s talk about that when you manage to actually beat Natasha, okay?”

Nat looked at you as you walked to her.

“You mean, ‘never’, right?” Nat said as you two walked out the gym.

You chuckled, “You know it.”

\---------

“[Y/n],” Mason said as he walked into the Weapon Room. Bucky was already tense by your Steve’s side. Of course he would be, you were testing new guns on his shield – his idea, wanted to test the shield; killing two birds with one stone. Plus, Bucky knew who Mason was and he didn’t like him. See, Bucky was not only the Winter Soldier, but he was also your boyfriend.

Mason stopped right beside you. “How’re you doing?”

“Pretty good. Ready, Steve?” you called at him.

Steve stopped talking to Bucky, positioned the shield in front of his face and upper torso and spread his feet further apart. “Ready!”

You fired the new weapon at him. Steve was pushed a couple feet back, but he managed to stop on his feet.

“Nice!” Bucky smiled at him and ran to help him up, not that he really needed it.

Steve walked back to his mark and Bucky stood by the station next to you, picking up a knife from his belt and a flannel to dust it.

Mason visibly gulped at Bucky’s movements and Winter Soldier’s expression.

He rose a hand and almost touched your arm, but your glare pulled him into a halt. Mason turned to face the supersoldier and away from you.

“So,” he started, glancing at you by the corners of his eyes, “I was thinking if maybe you were free this Friday.”

“I can’t Friday,” you shrugged, preparing another gun to shoot at Steve – oh, well, Steve’s shield.

Bucky fake coughed to cover his laugh and you suppressed a smirk. Bucky threw the knife to make it spiral in the air before catching it again, blade and metal arm both reflecting on the white light. And Mason’s eyes going huge as he looked at them.

“Saturday, maybe?”

“Can’t do it either. Ready?”

Steve once again spread his feet further apart.

“Ready!”

You pulled the trigger. The hit sent him flying a few feet back and falling onto his ass with his legs spread. Ouch.

Bucky went cackling by your side.

Suddenly, Mason turned quickly to look at you with bright eyes and hopeful eyes. Seriously, only jazz hands missing.

“How about that: you pick the day,” he said, making jazz hands. Bucky was serious and shooting daggers with his eyes at the man beside you in seconds.

You faced Mason and asked. “Don’t you get it?”

His expression fell and you almost felt bad. Key word: almost.

“Get what?”

“Look, pal,” Bucky said, his eyes fixed on the shinning blade - this one bigger than the one he threw and when Mason noticed that, a shiver ran down his spine. “She likes knives.”

“Not the ones afraid of ‘em, but the ones who use knives to scare others,” Steve added from afar in his Cap voice.

“Wait,” Mason’s expression was as if he had seen a ghost. “You two,” his shaking hand pointed to you and Bucky, “You two are…”

You looked at Bucky and smiled. “Yep.”

Mason started walking backwards, stuttering on his words. “I am sorry –” he knocked on a station and almost fell to the floor, gripping the end of the table with trembling fingers, “For any discomfort I’ve caused. I’m-I’ll – It’ll never happen again.”

And then he left, running out.

SHIELD needed better agents.

It was Steve’s turn to crackle.

“Why did you end my fun? I was having fun with a puppy around here!”

“Tell me you didn’t like seeing him scared of a simple knife,” Bucky dared, his eyes shining with mischief. He took a step closer to you.

You smirked and took one too. “I liked seeing you with that talented fingers of yours on that knife more.”

Steve felt the shift of mood in the air and his eyes went wide. “Guys…” But none of you payed any attention to him.

“I bet,” Bucky took another step and leaned in, stopping only a couple centimeters away from your face, “You would like said talented fingers doing something else.”

“Guys…”

“Oh Bucky, you know what to do.”

Steve bolted from the room as soon as your lips met Bucky’s in a hungry kiss, the gun dropping to the floor and Bucky picking you up and placed on top of the metal table.

Steve kept mumbling until he was far from the building, “Never using that table again.”

Meanwhile, you and Bucky made sure to make his words justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
